The Promise
by meganfrost89
Summary: I know, I know DW inspired ;P haha I just love it. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it. The young guardian, Jack Frost made a promise with a a 6 year old girl named Emilia to be back tomorrow night, unfortunaely, he had a fight with a Time Lord that drained his powers and had to rest for a long, LONG time. What happened to Emilia?
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

The Promise

Jack Frost has been flying around the city spreading winter. While working, he heard a girl crying. He's following the sound and found a little girl crying in her bedroom. He went through the girl's window which made her jumped and surprised.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the girl said. She nervously starred at the boy with white silver hair, wearing a blue jacket, brown jeans with frost on it and carrying a wood staff.

"Easy there, my name is Jack Frost, and I'm pretty sure you know that name, right?" he said heartily

"Ja…Jack Frost?" she wiped her tears and looked at Jack.

"Now, why are you crying?" Jack asked and sat on the girl's bed. "Nightmares?"

The girl nodded and went closer to Jack. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'll take care of that Boogeyman!" Jack raised the girl and flew her around the room and brought her back in her feet. "What's your name?" Jack asked "My name is Emilia" she said shyly. "Emilia, your name is beautiful. Do you want to fly around the city?" Jack leaned at Emilia and blinked. "But…but.. I can't fly." she replied and her cheeks turned into red. "You don't have to." Jack said, "You just need to trust me." Jack handed out his hand and Emilia reached out. Jack carried her and stood in front of the window. "Ready Emelia?" Jack asked. "Ready…"

Then went through the window and flew high.

"Don't close your eyes Emilia." Jack is trying to remove Emilia's hands on her eyes. Finally she peeked a little and put her hands down. "I'm…I'm… above the city!" she said happily "Look at the lights! So many lights!" They even flew higher, past the clouds. "Are you having fun?" Jacked laughed and spun through the clouds and sent Emilia back home.

"Good night Jack Frost. See you tomorrow night." She said then frowned. "I'll see you again right?" she said sadly. "Of course, that's a promise, just remember…" he leaned on Emilia "Believe, alright?" then Jack patted her head and flew back to Santa's house.

"You're late young man!" North said angrily "We've been waiting for you, we have a situation."

"Sorry North won't happen again." Jack said while brushing his hair. "So what's up?"

"It's the Time Lord. He's trying to change well time, The other three are already there."

North is checking their location and saw them pretty beaten up. "I'm going in, tell them to hold on." North looked at Jack worried about this time well, he's always worried about the young guardian. "Are you sure…" "Oh, I'm sure. I'll be back here safe. I made a promise." He gave North a thumbs up and left.

After a few minutes he arrived at the battlefield and saw two of the Guardians and Bunnymund is still fighting the Time Lord. Jack tossed ice spears that caught the Time Lord's attention.

"Hey! Pick someone your own size!" Jack shouted at him angrily.

"Ahh… The Winter Spirit , I was wondering where you are." The Time Lord looked at the two other guardians lying on the ground. "Dealing with them is too easy, but now that you're here…" he turned to look at Jack but he's already gone, then from out of nowhere he kicked the Time Lord and throw continuous ice spikes, unfortunately, the Time Lord slowed down the speed of each and every of it. The two have been battling for hours and both of them are quite tired.

"Give up boy!" The Time Lord said angrily. "In your dreams Lord of Clocks!" catching his breath he saw, a lake not far from the enemy, he can use it to finish the battle but in exchange, it will drain all of his powers. "This is the perfect time to try my new technique, this going to be cool!" he looked at the Time Lord and gave a scary smile that made him demur and think of what he is planning. "Hey Lord of Clocks! Watch your back!" the Time Lord turned around quickly and Jack took the opportunity to go near him. He released a strong blizzard that sent the Time Lord flying, he's now standing atop of the lake. Jack coated him with ice and kicked him down and fell into the lake. Jack abruptly turned the whole lake into ice. Weakening, Jack is falling from the sky and Bunnymund caught the young guardian and took him and the other two back in Santa's house.

How was it? Comments please thanks a bunch


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Who Waited

The Girl Who Waited

Jack find himself in his room surrounded by the other guardians, with surprised and shocked faces.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Jack asked with a curiosity written all over his face. "Why what happened? Did I win? I mean… Did we win?" he added

"What do you remember boy?" North asked and checking his temperature. "I remember, fighting the Time Lord last night and fainted."

Everyone looked a t each other like they're hiding something. "By the way, what time is it?" Jack looked each of them and raised hi eyebrow. "What? Hello?" Santa sighed and looked at the boy deeply. "It's already 8:00 p.m. is there something you need to do?" Santa stood up and picked Jack's staff and handed it to him. "Well, yes, I promised a little girl named Emilia to come back to her house tonight." He stood and put his blue jacket on. He was about to passed North when he grabbed Jack's hand. "You… I need to tell you something." Jack sat on his bed starring at North with a blank face. "The girl you met, probably…." He took a deep breath before saying the rest of it. "Is not a little girl anymore." Jack looked at Santa, confused. "What do you mean? I only met her last night. She's about this tall and…" Bunnymund suddenly cut in. "You're asleep for 10 years…Jack. " Jack widened his eyes and put his hands on his face. "What?! Don't play around me, this is not funny." He said angrily. "Nobody's laughing Jack." Santa said, "It's true, it's been 10 years, we thought you're already…gone but we still waited."

Jack picked up his staff and flew to Emilia's house to see if it is true. "Ten years, I'm asleep for ten years?" he said to himself. Arriving at Emilia's house, he knocked at the door but nobody answered so he went inside. "Emilia! Are you here?" he shouted, hoping a little girl to answer back. He went upstairs, to Emilia's room, still nothing. "Emi…." Then somebody banged his head from behind. After a few minutes, he was handcuffed to a pipe.

"What the? Ouch, my head hurts!" then a girl is standing In front of him. She has along black sleek hair, brown eyes and a fair skin wearing in a police suit. "Don't you dare move a muscle!" she shouted "Woah, wait. I'm just here to see Emelia." Jack is trying to free his hand and he started biting the handcuff. "What do you know about Emilia?" she's looking at the boy sitting on a floor with his hands handcuff and starting to touch his hair and face. "Quit it!" Jack said angrily. "Answer me, what do you know about Emilia?" she backed up and Jack recognized there are tears in her eyes and saw Emilia in her. "No way…. You are Emilia…right? Tell me, please, I need to know." He reached out to Emilia but she moved back further. "You're late" she said then smiled.

"Very, Very late…. Jack Frost"


	3. Chapter 3: Promise Is A Promise

Promise Is A Promise

Jack Frost, still handcuffed to a pipe, starring at Emilia and can't find the words to say to her. He promised but failed, and the worst part is, he's 10 years late.

"I…I'm sorry Emilia… I can explain…" Jack said with a low voice looking at the girl's bright brown eyes but she looked away. "Explain?" she a feign laugh and leaned on Jack, giving him an angry look. "I know I'm late….well very…" then Emilia cut in "very, very, very, very LATE" Emilia unlocked the handcuffs and helped Jack while standing up.

"Well… this is awkward…" Jack said while walking around Emalia's house and noticed that she's just sitting on the stairs. He sat beside her and brushed his hair which sent the frost on Emilia's hair.

"Oops, my bad…" Jack shook Emilia's hair but she pushed away the guardian's hand. Jack sighed and both of them were silent for minutes.

"Are you gonna hold a grudge on me your whole life?" Jack finally said breaking the silence. Emilia turned to look at Jack and breathed deeply. "So, tell me, are you playing around me that whole time? That "I'll be back" thingy?" Emilia said while trying to imitate Jack's voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Jack said with a higher voice, "besides, it's not my fault! It's the Lord of the Clock's fault!" Emilia gave Jack a blank face because she has no idea what he's saying. "Lord of the what? Don't play games with me…" Jack wiped his face with his hands and stood in front of the girl.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? Believe me I used all of my POWERS to defeat the time lord aka, the Lord of the Clocks, and I was asleep for ten long years! And when I woke up, the first thing I asked is what time is it because I know I made a PROMISE alright? But they told me that was 10 years ago and I flew here to check on you… Emilia…." Jack breathed deeply and saw Emilia looking at him with amazement. She didn't expect what she heard and felt bad about herself about hating the young guardian. "Let me make it up to you, please… let me." Jack leaned on Emilia and holds her hand. The girl took a minute to answer and sighed deeply…

"No…" she said sadly and Jack bowed and looked at the girl again.

"No?"

"There's… NO WAY… I'm gonna make this one slip, Jack Frost! You owe me, BIG time!" She said while laughing and pushed Jack.

She knew it's been 10 years, but he came back for her. "There's always a second chance right?" she said then smiled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jack said nervously. He was so relieved that she actually gave him a second chance, and he said to himself that he won't make the same mistake again.

"Hey, could you stand up would yah?" Emilia reached out her hand to Jack and helped him to stand.

"So what now?" Emilia asked curiously, "hey, cat got your tongue?"

"Nope, just thinking about something…." He looked around and felt something's missing. Something he hasn't seen a while ago… "Woah! Where's my staff?" Jack shouted surprisingly that made Emilia jumped.

"Don't get tweaked, It's upstairs, in my room."

"You took it?!" Jack asked surprisingly and ran upstairs to Emilia's room to get his staff. Emilia went after Jack and saw him checking his beloved staff.

"Don't give me that look, you barged in to my house, what do you think I'm going to do?" Emilia crossed her arms and looked at the guardian.

"Nevermind, anyways, you ready?" Jack reached out his hand and Emilia reached back.

"Where are we goi…" Jack suddenly carried Emilia, his left hand behind her knees and the other hand resting on her back.

"Hold on tight!" Jack shouted and then flew through the window Emilia abruptly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and bowed her head trying not to look down.

"You haven't changed a bit."


	4. Chapter 4: She's A Girl And A Friend

She's A Girl and A Friend

"Come on open your eyes! This is not your first time, remember?" Jack was trying to make Emilia look, again, they're 1000 feet above the ground and he's been trying to make Emilia open her eyes.

"This is a lot higher than before. I won't look! I'm scared!" Emilia shouted and hugged Jack more tightly. "You're such a girl. If you don't open your eyes or I'll drop you." Emilia got angry when Jack said the word "girl" and she doesn't like that very much. "You wouldn't!" Emilia looked at Jack with horror while Jack is giving her a weird smile that made her shiver.

"Oh I would, 5…" Jack started to count. Still Emilia is not yet looking. "4... wanna try me?" Emilia froze and looked at the guardian's eyes. "I'm gonna kill you if…" "3… you can't." Jack uttered an evil laugh and looked down and whistled. "That's pretty high, it will be a superb experience for you in…. 2"

"Don't you dare!"

She felt chill in and on her skin, she wanted to scream but that is not really her thing, but this time, it's different. A young winter spirit, guardian of fun, but more like guardian of pranks, carried her 1000 above the ground and is about to drop her way down.

"Come one girl," he whispered, "just look, it's quite astonishing, after this, you won't be scared, by the way….1."

"You're killing me yah know that?" then she finally turned around and looked. The view is extraordinary, the bright lights are like golden stars, she can see the whole city, the buildings, everything. She never thought she can see the bright full moon this close.

"So, what do you think?" Jack stood Emilia and let her stand in his feet for her to take a better look around. Emilia can't say anything. She's frozen, astonished but not scared at all.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Jack laughed and teased Emilia.

"Haha NOT funny. Plus that's my line!"

"Come on, let's get you back home." Jack said and carried Emilia and went to her house. Jack flew through Emilia's window, entering her room and put her down.

"I hope your parents didn't see that." Jack said while brushing frost off his coat and hair.

"I… don't have parents." She said sadly and sat on her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. So you're here all by yourself?" Jack sat beside Emilia and looking at her sad brown eyes.

"Well, I have an auntie, but she only come and go, just to check up on me. She's also the one who raised me."

"Oh, so, what do you do?" Jack asked without looking at her.

"I have a part-time job, preparing for school. It will start on Monday." She stood up and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears.

"School?" Jack asked curiously. It's his first time hearing that word and kinda raised his eyebrow when he heard it.

"Uhmmm, mind if I ask, what's school?" He asked Emilia shyly.

"Oh, uhmm, school is where kids go to learn. I'm a freshman this school year."

"Oh ok….. Whatever that means." He laughed and grabbed his staff and stood in front of the window.

"Hey I gotta go now, North's gonna kill me!" he said then shrugs. Emilia laughed but have no idea who or what North is.

"See you tomorrow night." He looked back at Emilia and saw her frown.

"Hey, hey, it won't happen again." He approached her and kissed her forehead and wiped her tears.

"I PROMISE" Jack added.

Emilia looked at Jack's bright blue eyes and nodded. "Hey!" shouted Emilia "I still hate you for block mailing me earlier."

Jack laughed and flew away. When he arrived at Santa's house, all guardians gave him what happened face?

"What?!" Jack said with a high voice.

"How did it go?" Santa asked and gave him a weird smile.

Jack blushed without noticing then Bunnymund is starting to tease him, poking him and playing around him.

"Oh, someone's IL?" Santa said and looked at Jack who is fighting with Bunnymund.

"Admit it, frost bite!" Bunnymund is nagging the young guardian. He raised his staff and banged it hard on the floor and made the other guardians froze.

"Let's get things straight!" he shouted, "she's just a friend alright!" and Bunnymund cut in "A Girlfriend." He said and laughed.

"No! A girl and a friend! Don't make me freeze your ears again Kanganny! Or should I say Kangranny!"

Jack said with an irritated voice. The yetis hid for their lives because they know it's on.

"What did you call me?" Bunnymund said angrily and grabbed an egg bomb.

"You want me to repeat it?" Jack said and lifts his staff

"If you don't stop right now, I'll take both of your staff and boomerang." Santa said calmly. And they know North is just controlling his temper.

The two guardian rivals turned to each other. Bunnymund and Jack went to their rooms and Santa and sat on his private big red chair and breathed deeply.

"If I locked those two in a room… (sighed) It will be a nightmare." Santa gave a little laugh and looked at the two guardians entering their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5:Friends? Or Something Else?

Friends? Or Something Else?

Emilia took off her uniform and grabbed her bag. She said goodbyes to her co-workers, friends and not so close friends and left the restaurant. While walking, she put her headphones on and looked across the street and noticed a boy wearing a blue jacket, black jeans, and blue rubber shoes. He is also holding a long wooden staff.

"How long have you been here? " Emilia took off Jack's hood and looked at him.

"Five minutes…" said Jack unsurely and he's avoiding not to look at her eyes.

"You're lying aren't you?" she said, crossed her arms and waited for the young guardian to answer.

"Alright!" brushed his hair, "about two hours." He added. Emilia looked at Jack worriedly and pushed him a little.

"You should've waited back home." She said while brushing off frost on Jack's hair.

"Hey, it's no big deal, besides…" Jack suddenly laughed that made Emilia wonder. "I had fun."

"What? Had fun with what?" Emilia asked curiously and made her think about what's fun about waiting for two hours.

"Yup, I've been pranking some teen jerks passing by lately." Jack played with his staff and remembered what he did earlier with his… VICTIMS.

"Uhm… I think I don't wanna know about that one." She said and gave Jack a shakey smile. "Anyways," she added, "Want to walk around the city?"

"Sure, thing." He lifts his staff and carried it on his shoulder. After hours of walking they sat down on a bench at the park.

"Well, for a winter spirit, you know so much about us and what we do." She made a little pause "impressive." She said and shook Jack's hair.

"Hey! It took me an hour to do my hair." He said and pinched Emilia's nose. "Well, not really." Then he laughed.

"Then why did you pinch me?" She's rubbed her nose and looked at the witty guardian.

"Nothing." He smiled and moved his face closer to her put pushed him back. "Your pinching hurts."

"Can I ask you a question?" Emilia said while playing with her hands. "Do you have a school…o..or have you been in a school?" she asked nervously and looked at Jack but turned away immediately.

"Uhmmm, not really, I haven't been in a school. But back at North's place, he has a library and if I got bored, I read some of it."

"So, you want to go to school?" she asked excitedly now that she knows that Jack is interested to learn.

"I would like that, I mean, why not?" then he suddenly became quiet for a while and looked at Emilia.

"It's the first time someone asked that." He smiled and lifts his staff. "Come on, let's get you home, it's getting late." He carried Emilia and flew to Emilia's house.

"My aunt is home. It's better is you drop me in the front door."

Jack put Emilia down and looked at her a little shyly.

"Uhm… would you… uhm…" suddenly Emilia's aunt unlocked the door and opened it.

"Auntie! Hey!" Emilia said nervously and looked behind her but Jack is not there anymore.

"You're talking to somebody dear?" her aunt asked while looking around.

"But…there's nobody's here auntie. Oh what's for dinner?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"We're having roast chicken tonight dear, let's go inside, I'm still cooking."

Her aunt closed the door and Emilia went upstairs to change. When she's in her room, she opened her window, hoping Jack's still there. Then Jack's head pop out, out of nowhere that made Emilia jumped.

"That's not funny Jack!" She shouted and crossed her arms.

"You should've seen the look on your face." Jack laughed and sat on Emilia's bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate you!." Emilia pushed Jack and sat beside him.

"No you don't." He sat up and pinched Emilia's nose, again."

A moment later, Emilia's aunt knocked on her room calling her for dinner.

"Emilia dear, dinner's ready." Her aunt called.

"Be right there auntie, just a minute." She shouted back and looked at Jack.

"See you tomorrow Emilia." Jack said hurriedly and patted Emilia's head

"See you…" Emilia said with a low voice and went downstairs.

*At Santa's Place

Santa's been waiting for Jack to come home and a minute later, the young guardian arrives.

"Hey, North, you know you don't have to wait for me." He sat on the chair in front of North and looked the great Santa wearing, as always, a red suit and pants.

"I asked Bunnymund to look after you and to look at at the girl you're meeting." Santa asked and looked at the boy.

"And?" Jack said waiting for the rest of it.

"He told me you want to go schooling." Santa said while standing up. Jack didn't answer and suddenly Santa's giving Jack papers.

"What's this?" he asked curiously and looked at Santa.

"You papers… for schooling." Jack widened his eyes and gave Santa a big hug.

"Thanks Santa!" Santa laughed and hugged the young guardian back. Now go, sleep early you have schooling tomorrow.

Jack went to his room excitedly and prepared everything for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6:Guardian's Surprise

Winter Spirit In School?

Emilia went to her room and picked a sit near the windows. While waiting for the class to start, she plugged her earphones on and read a magazine. After 15 minutes, the bell rang and she hid her phone and magazine back in her bag.

"Ok class welcome to West Hills High School, for those of you who don't know, I'm Sir Lucas, your adviser, I hope we will have a good year, this year, freshmen. Before we start, we have a new student, his name is Jack Frost. Hearing that name, Emilia was shocked. She stared at the door and a boy with silver hair, pale skin and has bright blue eyes, went inside and caught everybody's attention.

"Jack, please take a sit in front of Ms. Emilia." Jack smiled at Emilia who's very surprised.

"Alright, let's start." Sir Lucas said when somebody knocked on the door.

"Sorry sir, the principal is calling all teachers it's urgent." A woman, who maybe a secretary, excused their adviser and went to the meeting room. By the time their adviser left, everyone took out their phones while Emilia is staring at the boy in front of her.

"Surprised?" Jack turned around and smiled at Emilia.

"You…Why…didn't you…tell…me this before!" she gave Jack an angry face and crossed her arms.

"Well, I want to surprise you." He laughed and pinched her nose.

"Stop it… it's not funny. I hate you!" she shouted and took off Jack's hand off her nose.

"No, you don't, come on cheer up and give me a smile." Jack said and made a silly face that made Emilia laugh and punch Jack on the shoulder.

"Oh, there you go!" Jack laughed

After school, both of them hang out in the football field and watched students training.

"So…" Emilia looked around and whispered to Jack. "How did you get here?"

"I flew, of course, don't worry nobody saw me." Jack said.

"Where's your staff then?" she asked worriedly.

"It's in my locker, come let's get it, I wanna show you something." They went to Jack's locker and grabbed his staff and left the school with dispatch. They flew away and went in a small opening surrounded with walls.

"Hey, winter boy, what are we doing here?" she asked Jack nervously. She's walking behind Jack and they suddenly stop.

"We're here!" Jack shouted and Emilia went in front of him.

"Where exactly is here?!" she said with vacancy on her face.

"I'm not talking to you." Jack said and patted her pushed her forehead.

"Hey, stop doing that! Anyways, who are you talking to?" she asked and they hear a voice somewhere in that place.

"He's calling me." A voice said and a human-sized bunny came out of the dark. Emilia hid at the back of Jack and held both of his shoulders.

"Don't worry," Jack laughed and looked at Bunnymund. "I know him." Emilia peeked and whispered to Jack. "Is he…. a.."

"Yup, he's the Easter Kangaroo. Jack said and laughed at Bunnymund.

"The what?!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Don't listen to that talking freezer, Emilia, I'm the Easter bunny." Bunnymund said and looked at the young guardian.

"Ha, talking freezer." Emilia said and laughed. Jack looked at her and gave a not-so happy face.

"That's not funny!" Jack exclaimed

"Yes it is… winter boy." She said and laughed

"Who's side are you on?!" he said with a high voice. He saw Bunnymund laughing as well as Emilia.

"I like her." Bunnymund said and hi-fived Emilia. She noticed Jack looked away and crossed his arms.

"Awww, are you angry?" Emilia smiled and teased Jack but he didn't say anything.

"Not funny, Emilia." The young guardian said, "I hate you." He added

"No, you don't." she smiled and brushed his hair.

"So, you ready?" Bunnymund asked both Jack and Emilia.

"Ready for what?" Emilia asked, suddenly the yetis put them in separate bag and tossed in the magic portal going to North's place.

Emilia was out in the bag and saw the place, she was surprised and she heard something shouting, Jack, still in the bag and Bunnymund is beating him up.

"Not so tough are you!" Bunnymund said then, finally he came out of the bag.

"You are so dead!" Bunnymund ran and Jack chased him around the house, uhmmm that is palace.

Emilia laughed as she watch the two chased each other then North came out of his office and saw Emilia.

"You must be Emilia!" Santa said and gave the girl a big hug.

"Wow, Santa…" Emilia smiled and Santa gave her a seat.

"So do you like here?" Santa asked and gave Emilia a cup of tea.

"I love it, Santa." She smiled and took the cup of tea.

The two rival guardians are still chasing each other, the house is fool of frost and egg bomb noise that made Santa rubbed his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7: Emilia Meets The Guardians

Emilia Meets the Guardians

North and Emilia have been talking for an hour now, whey transferred to North's office because the two guardians, Jack Frost and Bunnymund, are still fighting each other. The young guardian, Jack, is getting pissed off, so he decided to finish this absurd fight once and for all.

"Hey, I heard you lost a race a long time ago." Jack put his staff down and leaned on it. He's starring at Bunnymund, who is just in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bunnymund said and put his easter eggs down.

"Oh, I think you know precisely what I'm talking about." The young guardian gave the Easter Bunny and weird grin and continued. "You know the story about a bunny and a tortoise?"

"That's a hare…" Bunnymund said and looked at Jack with his sharp angry eyes.

"Whatever…the real issue here is… I thought nobody can beat you in a race?"Jack said and started playing with his staff.

"That's not real. It never was it's just a fairytale!" Bunnymund exclaimed and Jack stopped playing with his staff and turned to the Easter Bunny.

"Really?... Are you serious right now?" he laughed and continued, " You came from a race of 7 foot tall rabbits that manage planets and you are TELLING ME…. That, that story is not real?!"

"It's just a rumour spread by tortoises! Then suddenly, Bunnymund was wrapped by a thick cold ice, he tried to avoid it but failed. He looked at the rolling, laughing guardian angrily.

"That was a dirty trick!" Bunnymund shouted as he try to free himself.

"No it wasn't!" Jack whose still laughing and looked at Bunnymund. "It was a cool trick!" he said and continued laughing. "I never thought you'll fall for that!" the young guardian added.

Bunnymund hopped and hopped while wrapped in a thick ice to chase Jack.

"You look pathetic!" Jack laughed and pointed at the furious bunny.

North and Emilia heard the loud laugh of Jack and they went out of the office and stunned of what they saw. The clean, elegant and superb house of North is now full of frost, snow, icicles, burn marks and Easter egg shell lying everywhere.

Emilia laughed when he saw Bunnymund still in ice, chasing the young guardian who's running in slow-mo.

"Ooh, you're so dead!" Bunnyund shouted and still hopping.

"What in the world happened in here!" North's voice rumbled in the whole house that made everybody stopped moving.

"He started it!" Jack and Bunnymund said, pointing at each other.

"It's not important who did it. You both are so in trouble!" North continued. "Both of you will clean this place, no excuses, no buts, no whining and NO USING POWERS!" North said while catching his breath. The two opposed and trying to reason with it.

"I said no excuses! If you want to get it done, start right now. Jack give me your staff, and your boomerang too, Bunnymund." Jack unfrozen Bunnymund and they both looked each other and looked away.

While the two guardians are cleaning the place, The Tooth fairy and the Sandman went downstairs to see what's the yelling and the screaming is all about.

"What happened here!" the Tooth fairy shouted and the Sandman's jaw dropped.

"Jack Frost and Bunnymund happened." North said while picking some books on the floor.

"You should do something about those two," the tooth fairy said and saw a girl holding a glass of water approaching North.

"Here you go, North." Emilia gave the glass of water to North.

"Thank you child." North said and gave the glass to her.

"Who's the pretty girl?" the tooth fairy asked and flew towards Emilia. The tooth fairy circled her and touched her hair and face.

"Her name is Emilia." North said and put the books in the shelves.

"Uhmm…" Emilia said and looked at the beautiful flying half woman, half fairy.

"Don't scare her, Toothania." Jack shouted while cleaning his mess. Toothania, the tooth fairy, is trying to find where Jack's voice coming from.

"I'm right here!" He shouted from above. The all looked up and saw Jack cleaning the last of his snowball on the ceiling and the young guardian jumped down and stood between Emilia and Toothania.

"Don't even think about checking her teeth." Jack said shielded Emilia from Toothania.

"She's the tooth fairy?" Emilia whispered in Jack's ear and the young guardian nodded.

"Oh, why so protective Jack?" Toothania gave Jack a weird smile and blinked at the girl.

"Wha…what… well… be…because…. It's not…I mean…." Jack blushed and can't talk straight and continued, "Because touching other's mouth is not very appropriate." Jack said while trying to stay calm.

"Is that really the reason?" Toothania smiled and looked at the re-faced guardian.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" said nervously.

Emilia laughed and saw a little man...or…boy behind the Tooth fairy.

"Come and meet Jack's girlfriend, Sandy." Toothania gave a small laughed and looked at the two.

"WHAT?!" Emilia and Jack exclaimed.

"Him?!" Emilia said. "Her?" Jack said.

"I'm just kidding guys!" The tooth fairy laughed and the Sandman came out Toothania's back.

"Hello…" Emilia said to the Sandman, "I'm Emilia, you?" Emilia said and the Sand man came out a little shy and blushed.

"His name is Sandy." Jack said, "The sandman." He added.

"Hi there, Sandy." Emilia said and smiled. "Awww, don't be shy." Emilia said heartily.

North coughed and looked at Jack.

"Are you finished cleaning?" North said and looked at the boy with a serious face.

"Yup, all done, frosts and snows are easy to clean, unlike the KANGAROO'S mess." Jack said and smiled at the Easter Bunny who's sweeping his Easter egg shells.

Emilia suddenly yawn and covered her mouth, Jack turned to look at Emilia and brushed her hair.

"Yah tired?" Jack said and smiled, "come on, let's get you home." He added.

"What? Now?" the tooth fairy opposed and looked at Jack.

"Oh, come on Jack, please….. Just one night." The tooth fairy begged and looked at Emilia.

"I wanna show her so many things, please…" she added.

"She can't, her auntie will…" Jack said and Emilia whispered to Jack.

"My aunt's out for one week. One night won't hurt." She said to Jack and smiled at the tooth fairy.

"But what about your clothes?" Jack asked thoughtfully and Toothania gave a suggestion.

"Oh, I can make clothes for her and she can help me design it if she wants to."

"I like that idea." Emilia said and looked at Jack with her bright brown eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said and pinched Emilia's nose. "Thanks Jack, you're the best!" Emilia said and hugged the young guardian.


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm Before Christmas

The Storm Before Christmas

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Emilia said after she and Toothania finished Emilia's clothes. Toothania made feathers to threads, It's is a blouse with colours blue and white, with snowflakes designs.

"I'm glad you like it." The tooth fairy smiled and looked at their work.

"Uhmm, why is it winter designed? I love it… I'm just wondering." She asked Toothania shyly and looked at the blouse.

"So you and Jack match," She laughed and blinked at Emilia. "You're quite a match maker are you?" Emilia said and laughed with the tooth fairy.

"We're just friends, really." Emilia added. The tooth fairy looked at Emilia and smiled.

Both of them went downstairs and saw Jack on the balcony playing with his staff, Bunnymund throwing his boomerang, and North is nowhere to be seen.

Bunnymund signalled Toothania to usher Emilia to North's office without Jack noticing, so they did. When they entered in North's office, they saw Santa sitting near the fireplace.

"Thank you, Toothania," North said and continued, "Please tell Bunnymund and Sandy to keep Jack busy, Emilia and I need a moment." He said with a serious voice. The toothfairy left and closed the door.

"We need to talk child," North said, "Come sit." Emilia, confused, sat on the chair in front of North. There's been a long silence and North breathed deeply.

"So Emilia how's your life?" He asked and looked at Emilia.

She's a little confused about North's question, "Everything's fine." She said unsurely and saw North frowned.

"I see you and Jack are doing well, am I right?" North asked.

"Yes, we've been close these past few days." She said with a low but a bit nervous voice.

"I called you because," North paused for a moment, "because, of the storm … the storm before Christmas. Do you remember it?" North asked and Emilia bent her head and nodded.

"Tell me, what happened to you that day?" North asked and held Emilia's hands, "It's alright child. I just need you to tell me. What happened?" North added.

"My….parents….died." She felt cold and her voice is shaking while speaking.

"Do you know why?" North asked heartily and sat back.

"I was 5 at that time. My parents are on their way home from Christmas shopping. I'm talking with them in the phone and suddenly I heard people shouting in the background. I asked my parents why are the people screaming, and they said 'everything is going to be fine,' they didn't actually answered my question and they dropped the call. I waited for them to come home. I sat in front of the door for hours. Then somebody is unlocking the door, I thought it was them, but unfortunately it was my aunt."

She took a deep breath and tears rolled down her eyes.

"I asked her, 'why are you crying auntie? Where's mom and dad?' I asked it again and again and my auntie just hugged me. Then she looked at me with her wet eyes and said, 'Your mom and dad are not coming, dear,' I don't really know what she meant that time." She wiped her eyes and continued, "the she whispered, 'there's been an accident, they're gone dear… I'm sorry…' I screamed at her and said I don't believe you and ran into my room and cried myself to sleep." North handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears. North is trying to comfort Emilia. The girl looked at North and smiled.

"There's something you should know…" North said and braced himself and pursued talking, "That storm didn't just come out of nowhere. On that same day, we guardians fought a very powerful man, Pitch's right hand man, Gluttony. He wants to avenge his master and revenge, on Jack." Emilia raised his head and looked at North with shaking eyes.

"It was a battle between them. The other guardians are hurt and weakening. He played with Jack's feelings that made him emotional and made him lose control of his powers. That boy is very powerful and dangerous." He paused, "he's so indignant, he made a storm to finish Gluttony. Jack won but, Gluttony has succeeded his plan in destroying the city. When he woke up, we told him what happened and went to see the city. It was, completely destroyed. Houses are destroyed, other buildings fell and many lives were taken…. Including your parents."

"Does Jack know this?" Emilia asked and wiped her tears.

"No…" North said with a low voice and looked at Emilia and he's surprised that she's actually smiling.

"That's good…" she smiled and looked at North, "it's better that way, I know he'll blame himself if he knows this." North smiled and patted Emilia's head.

"I lost my parents," she breathed and continued, "but somebody much better came for me."

North saw a light glowed in the Emilia's eyes and knows that she is not an ordinary girl.


	9. Chapter 9: Keep It A Secret

Keep It A Secret

"Has anyone seen Emilia?!" Jack is searching for Emilia for hours. He's flying around the house while yelling Emilia's name.

"Looks like keeping him busy is not easy as it sounds…" Toothania said to Bunnymund. They're watching Jack flying around for a couple of minutes now.

"Where could she possibly be? I looked every room in this house…. Except for…one room." He looked at the door of North's office and the guardians looked a t each other. As Jack flew towards North's office, they are trying to hold him back away from the door.

"Hey let me go! Why are you….hey!" They're pulling him back again and again but he just doesn't stop.

"You can't go in there!" They said while trying to block the door.

"What? Why? I entered that room many times before! Get out of the way!" he shouted and stabbed his staff on the floor that made the guardians move away from the door.

"Geez!" Jack opened the door and saw North and Emilia talking and laughing.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Jack walked to Emilia and looked at North.

"Why are they guarding the door?" Jack pointed at the guardians peeking behind the door.

"No reason." North blinked at Emilia and smiled.

"Go, child," North said to Emilia, "have a look around." Emilia stood and hugged North and whispered.

"Don't tell." Emilia walked out of the door but Jack is still nagging North.

"Why is she here? And how come they're guarding the door, without me knowing?" Jack said.

"Hey, Winter boy!" Emilia called Jack to stop him questioning North, "I'm bored!" she shouted.

"This conversation is not yet over North…." Jack walked towards Emilia and pinched her nose.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked and smiled.

"I don't really know." Emilia laughed and looked around the house. "Where's your room?" Emilia asked Jack and without saying anything, Jack carried Emilia and flew to his room.

"Cool room!" Emilia said while looking around.

Jack's room is simple and ordinary except for the ceiling that has frost and snowflakes hanging on them. You can also see the bright moon from his terrace. She turned around to face Jack and noticed the guardian have been staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She checked her face in the mirror and looked at Jack.

"Nope," Jack laughed and brushed his hair and some frost went in Emilia's eyes.

"Ouch…." She tried to open her eyes but it's too painful.

"Oh, Geez, hold still." Jack touched Emilia's cheeks and blew her eyes, "just stay still…" then blew again.

"There, feeling better?" Jack looked at Emilia and brushed her hair out of her eyes

"Yu…Yup, all better." She looked at the young guardian's bright light blue eyes and they stared each other for a while. Jack leaned closer to Emilia to give her a kiss when suddenly, somebody knocked at the door. Both felt shy all of the sudden and they moved back and looked away from each other.

"Who's there?" Jack cleared his throat and asked again but nobody answered. After a few seconds, somebody knocked again.

"That's definitely Sandy…." Jack said, "Let's go Emilia, dinner's ready." Jack grabbed Emilia's hand and they both went downstairs.

I love this one ^_^ haha Gotcha :P


	10. Chapter 10: Catching Feelings

Catching Feelings

All guardians including Emilia went to the dining room. They all sat when they heard North coming down the stairs. When North sat, the elves entered the room and put their food on the table. "They are all eating quietly… too quiet..." North said to himself, "So, Toothania, how are Emilia's clothes going?" He asked to break the silence. "It's magnificent," said the tooth fairy, "Emilia really have a great taste in fashion." Toothania said and she continued eating.

"Even Jack is quiet…" North thought and looked at Bunnymund eating his vegetables, "and Bunnymund too. What did I miss?" North observed the guardians and they're just eating there… Well it's usual for Sandy, but Jack? He can't even stand not making a noise, North thought and Jack spoke.

"Why are you not eating North?" the young guardian asked and everyone looked at him.

"Since when you have concern about North?" Bunnymund said while chewing his food.

"What? I'm just asking. What's wrong about that?" He ate a piece of his food and noticed that they're still staring at him. "Ok…. This is just weird…" he said with his mouth full. He looked at Emilia and gave her a 'what's wrong' face. Emilia raised her shoulders and continued eating.

"So, by the way North, whose room will Emilia will be staying in?" the tooth fairy asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," North finally ate a bit of his food and continued talking. "She'll be sleeping in Jack's room of course."

Jack choked in hearing what North said, Emilia patted Jack's back and gave Jack a glass of water with celerity.

"You alright?" Emilia laughed and rubbed Jack's back.

"Yup." He wiped his lips and uttered a cough, "I'm fine." He added.

"Awww, I thought she's going to sleep with me." Toothania wined and ate a bit of her food.

"Your room is full of birds, Toothania," North said and chewed his food and continued, "besides, Emilia will feel more comfortable with Jack, right Jack?" he looked at Jack and smiled. The young guardian is blushing and continued eating to ignore North jokes about him.

After dinner, Emilia and Jack went to his room and sat on the terrace. They haven't spoken since they went into the guardian's room.

"You're not yet sleepy?" Jack asked, and then Emilia shook her head while playing with the snow falling from the sky.

"You're gonna sleep at my bed." Jack said and leaned on the wall.

"And you?" she asked thoughtfully and looked at Jack.

"I'm gonna sleep at the couch." He said

"No, I'm going to sleep at the couch. You sleep at your bed." Emilia opposed and smiled at Jack.

"Nope," he walked to Emilia and pinched her nose.

"Will yah stop doing that?" she pushed Jack and turned her back from the guardian.

"It's my bed, and I'm gonna decide who'll sleep on it."

Emilia went to the couch and laid down, "I'm going to sleep here." She said and crossed her arms.

"Emilia, Emilia, Emilia… Don't make me do this." He warned and he's already standing behind her.

"Do what?"

Jack turned Emilia to face him and put both of his hands on the couch. He leaned closer and closer to her and gave a weird smile. Emilia shrugs and looked at the guardian's eyes. Without noticing she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jack then carried her and laid her on his bed and tucked her in. He stayed by her side for a while and walked to the terrace. He was about to close it when he heard a voice outside, he looked around but nobody's there, and it is not really possible. It's just mountains, trees and snow outside, nothing else. He ignored it and closed the terrace door. He felt someone's watching him so he grabbed his staff and checked his whole room. He laid on the couch with his staff after a few minutes he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Voice At Night

Voice At Night.

Emilia woke up in the middle of the night. She's surprised she's sleeping on Jack's bed and has no idea how she got there. She looked at the young guardian, still sleeping on the couch. She sat up and took the other blanket from his bed and put it on Jack. The guardian moved a bit and embraced the blanket.

"You always want to do things your own way, huh?" she brushed the young guardian's hair and stared him for a while. Suddenly she heard a voice in the room it saying 'I want it' again and again. She looked through the window, but she only hears the wind blowing outside.

"I want it…" she turned around but nothing's there, just the guardian and nobody else.

She lay down but can't go back to sleep. She turned to look at the sleeping guardian and suddenly, she heard the voice again.

"He can't help you…" the voice said.

Emilia ignored it but it doesn't stop. She covered her ears and closed his eyes and the voices disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw a woman wearing a black long dress in the corner of the room,

"I want it… He won't help you…" the woman said and reached her hand.

"Go away…" Emilia whispered, "Go away!" she screamed and closed her eyes again.

Then somebody whispered at her ear. It felt like the person whispering is just beside her. She opened her eyes and saw the woman pointing a long sword at her.

She screamed Jack's name, but no voice is coming out. She tried and tried but it's not working. The woman wearing a black dress came closer and closer to her.

"Stay away…." she whispered, "STAY AWAY!" she screamed!

Then she woke up and saw Jack in front of her. She have tears in her eyes and hugged the young guardian.

"I'm here…I'm right here…" Jack said while hugging Emilia.

"Shhh…." He said and kissed Emilia's forehead. "Look at me… Emilia, look at me..." he said and touched Emilia's cheek.

"No one's going to hurt you, you heard me? No one."

After a few minutes, Emilia calmed herself and rests her back on the wall. Jack came back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water and gave it to Emilia.

"What happened?" Jack asked heartily and wiped Emilia's tears.

"Nightmare…" Emilia looked at the couch and found the blanket she gave to Jack earlier.

"Wait… do you have that blanket this whole time?" Emilia pointed at the blanket and turned to look and turned to Emilia.

"No, I haven't… Did you give it to me?" Jack asked

"I did, when I woke up and before I heard voices." She said and looked at Jack with her shaking eyes,

"I think… it's not a nightmare…." Jack hugged her and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

She rubbed Emilia's face and looked outside the window.

"You leave her alone…"

I added a little twist, hope you like it and continue reading my story thanks for all the support and reviews!

Big question: Who is the woman in black dress and does Jack Frost know who she is? EXCITED! haha


	12. Chapter 12: Is It Real Or A Dream?

Is It Real Or A Dream?

The two kids woke up and prepared for school. They grabbed their bag and went downstairs and saw North sitting on his couch waiting for them.

"Be back early alright?" North said and looked at Emilia, "are you going home later or you'll go back here?" North added.

"I don't really know yet, Jack and I will talk about it later." Emilia smiled and rubbed her eyes.

North noticed that she didn't sleep well last night and he looked at Jack. The young guardian checked Emilia's face and looked at her eyes.

"Are you still tired?" Jack asked Emilia thoughtfully while checking her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go now, we're gonna be late." Emilia smiled at Jack and North opened the magic portal. Jack, with his staff, carried Emilia and flew through the portal leading to their secret meeting place.

They run together to school and arrived just in time. Before going to their room, Emilia removed frosts on Jack's clothes and Jack on hers. After a few subjects, the bell rang and it's already lunch time. Both of them went to their table and ate their lunch.

"Why are you not eating?" Jack asked curiously when he noticed Emilia isn't touching her food.

"Lost my appetite, I'm going eat it later." She said and rubbed her face.

"Is it about your nightmare last night?" Jack asked and took a bite of his food.

"Nightmare-ish. I'm always dreaming about that woman ever since I was a little girl." Jack suddenly stopped chewing and looked at her.

"What do you mean 'ever since you're a little girl'?" Jack stared at her and gave her a weird look.

"When I was a little, I have this dream of a woman in a black dress. It's always waking me every midnight. My parents will run to my room and calm me down and wait till I fall asleep again. Then one night, my dad told me a trick about nightmares. 'Pinching always does the trick' my dad said and from that moment on, I pinch myself and that nightmare will be gone. But last night is different. I was awake and I saw that woman in black and she's now holding a long sword. I also saw her red eyes looking at me. It's not new for me to dream about her but dreaming is different from seeing." Emilia looked at Jack and lowered his head.

"I think… you should sleep at North's place for a while." Jack said and Emilia felt something's wrong. And she thinks the young guardian knows it.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack said and looked at her and Emilia nodded.

"When I met you 10 years ago, I asked you why you're crying and you said nightmares, right." Emilia nodded and looked at Jack.

He breathes deeply and continued his question, "Is that the same nightmare you've been seeing?"

"Every night… but I told you, last night is not a dream I know it and I can feel it." She said and stared through the window.

"She wants something from me, but I don't know what it is." She added.

"She's talking to you?" Jack asked and he felt a little scared for Emilia.

"Kind of, maybe… She's saying 'I want it' repetitively." Emilia didn't tell him about 'he can't help you' part cause she knows there's something to do with the young guardian.

"You really need to stay in North's place for a while." Jack said and held Emilia's hands, "until we figure out who's that woman haunting you."

After school, they hurriedly went to the meeting place and a magic portal opened. They went through it and they didn't even notice they're already at North's place.

"North!" called Jack and North suddenly came out of his office, quite surprised when he heard Jack's abrupt call.

"What? What's the matter boy?" North asked and looked at Emilia.

"It's about her dream. Well dream-ish."


	13. Chapter 13: Lost In The Winter Forest

Lost In The Winter Forest

Emilia was ushered by Jack into his room and she stayed there until the guardians are finished talking downstairs. She felt frigid in the room so she tucked herself in and didn't notice that she fell asleep.

In North's office, the guardians are talking about Emilia's dream and they are all scared for her.

"She's dreaming about that woman since she was little…. meaning that, that woman is eager to take something from Emilia." North said while he's walking around the room, thinking. He looked at the guardian, clutching his staff and anger is written all over his face.

"Could you tell us more, Jack?" The young guardian stood up and looked outside the window.

"She said…. That she's holding a long sword and she has red eyes. She said that it's her first time seeing that woman's eyes." Jack leaned his back on the window and looked at the guardians.

"I think I know who she is," North said and everyone looked at him. North breathed deeply before he continued, "She is Pitch's loving elder sister, Invidia."

Everyone was shocked knowing Pitch have a sister. Jack clutches his staff and felt furious and scared for Emilia.

"Tell me more about Invidia…" Jack said and looked at North as he took a sit and paused for a few minutes.

"Invidia, Pitch's elder sister has a very beautiful face and voice. Every king wants her to be their queen and man desperately wants her. One time, a man who is obsessed with her told his feelings but she rejected. She doesn't know that the man is knows spells. He cut some of Invidia's hair and put her in a spell and the other day, when she saw her face in the mirror, her fair, soft skin became rough and dark and her face became thin and atrocious and her beautiful voice is gone.

Since then, everybody is disgust at her. And I don't know if she knows how to break the spell and it probably has something to do with Emilia."

"What does she want from Emilia?" Jack asked North and he noticed that he doesn't know it, yet.

Then suddenly, they heard Emilia screamed. They all ran to Jack's room and saw Emilia's not there and the terrace is open. They checked it but she could've not jump, North's house is in a cliff. Then Toothania saw someone walking far far away but it's possible to see.

"Look over there! I think its Emilia. She's going in the lake!" Toothania shouted. All of the guardians chased Emilia. Bunnymund ran as fast as he could, Toothania and Jack flew to Emilia.

They are so close to her when snow trolls came out of nowhere.

"Snow trolls? Is there such thing as snow trolls?" Bunnymund said and start punching and kicking them.

The guardians fought them but they're running out of time, Emilia is just a few steps away from the lake and the trolls just keep coming and coming.

"No! Emilia you need to wake up! Emilia!" Jack shouted while he's fighting the goblins.

A few moments later the ice that Emilia's standing cracked and she fell into the lake.

"No…..No…. Emilia!" Jack shouted and flew up and brought a strong wind and threw it to the goblins and he jumped into the water to rescue Emilia. The other guardians can't do anything but to wait.

A few minutes later, Jack rose out of the water carrying Emilia. She laid Emilia on the ground and he noticed that she's not breathing.

"She's not breathing! She's not breathing!" Jack shouted.

"Give her air Jack." North said candidly.

The young guardian put his lips on Emilia and blew and pressed her chest to let the water out. He repeated it several times and after minutes of trying, Emilia coughed and let the water out.

"Oh… God… Emilia…" Jack sat Emilia up and hugged her.

Emilia opened her eyes and felt confused. She looks around and realized she's in the middle of nowhere full of snow.


	14. Chapter 14: One Family

One Family

Jack and the other guardians went back to North's place. Jack carried Emilia all the way back and put her down on his bed in his room. All the guardians gathered and guard Emilia for a while.

"Why are you not talking? What happened?" Emilia is asking this question since she woke up. Still he's not answering her.

"Jack…." She touched the winter spirit's face and moved closer, "Tell me…."

"You got possessed, I think…" He said while looking at her eyes.

"Possessed? Emilia looked Jack with her open wide eyes.

"You… almost drown…. I…I'm… sorry" Jack looked at her and little tears rolled down on his face.

It's the first time the guardians saw the young guardian cry, they felt what he felt. Almost losing the person you cared for is not very easy to deal with. Emilia hugged the young guardian and Jack kissed Emilia's forehead. The guardians left to give both of them some time together.

"I promised…. No one's going to hurt you….but…. why am I so…. vulnerable?" Jack blamed himself of what happened even though it's not his fault.

"You are not weak, Jack. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine, right?" Emilia tried to comfort Jack but he's still angry, angry about himself.

"Pleaseee don't cry, Jack…." Emilia wiped his tears and leaned his forehead on to his.

"I should've stayed….." Emilia kissed Jack before he can say anything. Jack touched Emilia's neck and kissed back.

"It's not your fault…" Emilia said and hugged the young guardian.

After a few minutes, they both went downstairs and saw the other guardians sitting in the living room.

They all walked to Emilia and asked if she's alright.

"Are you alright dear?" Toothania said and checked the girl's temperature.

"Are you feeling better child?" North asked and touched Emilia's face.

"Yes North, feeling better. Thanks for worrying all of you…" Emilia said and holds Jack's hands tightly.

"You need to stay here for a while… to keep you safe. Is that alright?" North said heartily to Emilia.

"It's fine, North…. I think it's better that way." Emilia said and looked at Jack.

"I need to speak to Jack… alone…" North said and Jack opposed.

"North…. I can't leave Emilia's side…" Emilia cut in, "I'll be fine Jack…. Toothania will keep me company."

She smiled and hugged the guardian and Toothania ushered her to her room leaving the other guardians. Jack followed his eyes on Emilia while she entered the tooth fairy's room. The other guardians went in North's office and talked.

"Jack, my boy, are you feeling alright?" North asked while looking at the young guardian sitting beside him but Jack didn't talked back.

"I never saw you like this before… " North asked and leaned on the table and looked at the guardian.

"What did you feel lately?" North continued asking Jack and he finally looked up to North.

"I felt scared…. terrified….I felt like the universe just fell upon me." Jack said candidly and clutches his staff.

Bunnymund is staring at the young guardian the whole time. He knows that they fight each other almost every day and every hour. The witty, naughty, cheerful Jack Frost he knows, now have tears in his eyes and very scared of losing the person he loved, not that the young guardian don't care about them, but Emilia's the first person he cared for, REALLY cared for. He thought to himself that whoever did this, will pay…. Bunnymund hates Jack but when it comes to situations like this… nobody and he meant NOBODY messes with his little guardian brother. Even though he didn't know, Bunnymund treat Jack as his little brother.

"Tell me Jack," Bunnymund suddenly talked and Jack looked at the Easter Bunny, "Do you want to kick some bad ass with me?" Then suddenly Jack smiled and stood up.

"You hungry?!" Jack shouted and walked to Bunnymund.

"STARVING!" Bunnymund said and pointed his boomerang to the young guardian. Then Jack clanged his staff with Bunnymund's boomerang.

"Thanks….Kangaroo!" Jack said and Bunnymund frowned.

"Really? After making you be yourself again, this is how you repay me?" Jack turned his back to Bunnymund and laughed.

"You did make me ME again!" Jack laughed and looked at North,

"Who's up for the challenge?" Jack gave a brave smile and rest his staff on his shoulders and looked at Bunnymund, "thanks Bunny…."

Bunny didn't say anything and still looking at the guardian with his angry sharp eyes but when Jack left the room, he smiled.

"No problem…. Little bro…"

Awww… I almost cried while writing this chapter! Geez…. Hahaha hope you guys love it as much as I do!


	15. Chapter 15: The Flower Who Withered

The Flower Who Withered

In the depths of snow mountains and forest lives a rival's elder sister. In her realm, if you enter without permission or you entered just to play, there you will stay. Human and non-humans skeletons in the walls and at the end of the cave waits a woman dressed in black with dark ash skin, skeletal faced and bright red eyes. She turns rhyme into spells to get what she wants and make someone to fell.

"I almost have her, but the little winter spirit gets in the way." Envidia, once is the most beautiful maiden now, when people see her become frightened, "He will pay for this… and for killing my little brother!" The witch said aloud that the cave rumbled and the crows fly off their nests. She stood in front of a big dark pot and made a spell or curse maybe. Her eyes glowed red blood and started to speak

The little girl who waited

For the winter spirit to come

Has a secret only known by some

She can make people kneel

And in one touch, she can heal

She is a human but not ordinary

But sadly erased from her memory

Now that she has come in age

I can finally get out of this cage

Her voice can make flowers bloom

Her voice can take people to their doom

Her voice like church's golden bells

Can break the wicked man's dark spell.

A black smoke surrounded her and the cave and made her servants run for their lives. The birds flew up the animals moved with alacrity with their beloved siblings. The witch uttered an evil laugh when dark nymphs appeared in front of her and bowed for their respects for Envidia.


	16. Chapter 16: The Angel's Voice

The Angel's Voice

Emilia is in the Tooth fairy's room and they're having a good time talking and laughing. Tooth is trying to make Emilia forget about her problems and don't think about it. She's pretty astonished about Tooth's room. It is filled with beautiful and different kinds of flowers, butterflies are flying and small colourful fairies are there looking at her. A few moments later, one fairy approached her and looked at her brown eyes. Emilia smiled at the fairy and it smiled back at her and kissed her cheeks and she giggled.

"She likes you…" Toothania said, "You're lucky, usually they're pretty shy." Toothania said and smiled at the girl.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door and recognized Jack's voice. Toothania answered the door because Emilia's busy playing with the fairies.

"How's she?" Jack asked thoughtfully while she's looking at Emilia.

"She's fine…" Tooth said cordially, "she's having fun." She added.

Jack and Tooth looked at her and noticed that she understands the fairies and made them wonder, how could she? She's an ordinary human girl and the only one who can talk and understand the fairies is Toothania. Then one of the fairies approached the Tooth fairy and whispered in her ear and made Toothania widened her eyes.

"What? What did the fairy say?" Jack asked curiously and looked at the troubled face of the Tooth Fairy.

"The…the fairy… asked me to leave for a while…so…so that Emilia… can sing." She said nervously and Jack widened her eyes and looked at Emilia.

"Sing? What do you mean sing?" Jack said sounding confused then the fairy whispered again to Toothania.

"The fairy said…. She can't sing if we're here." Tooth repeated what the little fairy said, "and…. The fairy wants her to sing." She added.

The two looked at each other and turned to the fairy begging to them so they left Emilia in Toothania's room and waited in front of the door.

"I can't sing…" Emilia said to the fairies but they continued to beg her. She looked each of the fairies cute bright eyes begging for her to sing. She looked down and shook her head and all of the fairies hugged her and made her accept their request.

"Oh…. If you are not so cute…." Emilia said and giggled, "Only one alright?" she added and all of the fairies smiled excitedly and surrounded at the girl. Emilia took a deep breath and paused for a while and after a few minutes she started to sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

The fairies closed their little eyes as the listen to the angelic voice of Emilia… The Emilia. The room is filled with her beautiful voice. The loud wind heard from the outside had gone as she sings. The fairies started to yawn and embraced Emilia with their little arms others leaned on her and fell asleep

Jack and Toothania, waiting outside the Tooth fairy's room, stood as they heard Emilia's voice. They walked closer to the door and listened.

"Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

She repeated the song twice and put the fairies on their tree house and let them have a good night sleep. One of the fairies looked at her still awake and as she continued…. The fairy's eyes closed and she put the last fairy on her bed.

"What once….. was mine….."

The door knob started to turn and the tooth fairy and winter spirit moved away from it with celerity and talked to each other like they didn't do anything wrong. Emilia came out of Toothania's room and looked at the two guardians….talking?

"Hey…" Emilia said to the two and they both looked back at her innocently.

"Hey…" Jack said nervously, "so… what happened?" he added.

"Oh… nothing…. "She said without looking at Jack. Toothania gave Jack a warning look and smiled at Emilia.

"Jack's said that dinner's ready. North wants us there." Toothania said trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

"Oh.. yeah… right!" Jack said supporting Toothania, "we…we should go. He's waiting." He said nervously and scratched her head.

Megan and Jack went downstairs and Toothania said she'll catch up. She entered her room and found her fairies are sleeping. She took a closer look at the fairies and they're sleeping peacefully and smiling. She has to demur about Emilia. How does she understand the fairies and how did the fairies know that she can sing. She looked outside her window and looked back at the little fairies…

"Who is Emilia…"


	17. Chapter 17: Emilia's Past

Emilia's Past

"Emilia dear! Come on upstairs, its bedtime." Emilia's mother called her and a few minutes after, the little girl Emilia ran to her mother and embraced her tightly. She ran around her room before going to bed. Her mother tucked her in and tells a story to her pretty, sweet and beautiful daughter. Then she noticed something about her daughter, a wound on her hand.

"What happened to your hand dear?" her mother asked Emilia cordially and the pretty girl looked at her wound, "I don't know mother… I didn't notice it." She said and looked at her mother. "Heal it mother…" sing the healer's song." she added and her mother smiled at her, "Alright dear." Her mother said and kissed the little girl's wound.

"Flower, gleam and glow…

Let your power shine…

Make the clock reverse…

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the Fates' design…

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine….

Emilia sat up and hugged her mother and laid back. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Her mother kissed her daughter, turned her night light on and left the room.

The next morning, Emilia's playing at their backyard alone. She run around, jump and giggle to herself then she heard something…. a bird tweeting she searched for it for hours but couldn't find it. She closed her eyes and listened attentively and heard it again. She followed the tweeting and she's hearing it louder and clearer that before. As she's moving aside the plants in her way, she saw something small not far from where she's standing. She walked to it slowly and as she's looking at it she realized that it's not a bird. It has the color of a hummingbird, and has a pretty wings and little hands and in a minute she knows that it's a fairy. She noticed that the fairy's wings are hurt, so she carried it carefully and ran back at her house.

"Mommy, mommy look! The fairy's hurt." She cried and showed her mother the little poor creature.

"But, love…." She said curiously and looked at her daughter, "you're not holding anything." Her mother said.

Emilia doesn't know what her mother means. She looked at her hands again and saw the little creature catching her breath. She abruptly went to her room and put the fairy down on her bed with care. She doesn't know what to do and she touched the fairy and felt cold. She points a flashlight on it and put a blanket on top of her but the fairy's still shivering.

Emilia was about to cry and she suddenly remembered the healer's song. She looked at the little fairy and leaned to it closer and started to sing. At first, the little fairy opened her eyes and looked at the girl singing then she can feel her wings heal and saw it glowing. After a few minutes, the little fairy flapped her wings and flew around little Emilia's room. The fairy hugged Emilia kissed her forehead.

Emilia opened her window and the fairy waved to the little Emilia and flew away.


	18. Chapter 18: The Dark Nymphs

The Dark Nymphs

Emilia and the guardians having a fun time while their eating at the dining table surprisingly Jack is kinda quiet for quite some time. Emilia looked at the young guardian but he didn't look back. She have to demur about his actions so after their meal, Emilia went to Jack's room and saw him in his terrace looking far away. Emilia touched his back and the young guardian got surprised.

"Oh… hey." The young guardian said simply. Emilia leaned on him closer and touched his face, "Are you sick or something?" she asked thoughtfully. Jack gently removed her hands on his face and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" she asked but the young guardian didn't talk back. She sat on the bench and crossed his legs and arms. "Fine… If you won't talk," she said sounding like a little child, "I will stay here outside and let myself freeze."

The young guardian slammed his staff on the floor without saying something and made the place little less cold and he also stopped the strong cold wind from blowing. Emilia forgot that he's a guardian, and a strong one, she groaned and stood beside the young guardian and crossed her arms.

"Speak up!" she shouted but the young guardian just looked at her and back to out of nowhere. Emilia snatched the wooden staff and Jack just let her. After a few minute, Emilia dropped it and tried to make her hands warmer while Jack laughed and picked up the staff.

"That's not fair!" she complained and blew her hands to make it warmer. Jack turned to look at her and holds her hands and made the cold go away. Emilia glared at him and Jack pinched her nose. Emilia sat back on the bench and Jack followed and looked at the angry and irritated Emilia. Jack utters a short laugh and brushed her hair but Emilia pushed his hands away.

"Hey… you're the one who took my staff." He said and rests his chin on his palm while staring at her. "That's not the issue here..." she said in a low voice still angry at the young guardian, "Why are you not talking lately?" she asked again and the young guardian sighed deeply.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked bashfully and looked down as he closed both his arms together. Emilia didn't answer back and didn't look at him. "If you wanna know, you need to answer my question." Jack said trying to mock Emilia. She looked at him and shakes the young guardian's hair.

"Oh…. FINE!" she exclaimed and Jack smiled but it suddenly fades away, "I heard you… sing in Tooth's room." Emilia widened her eyes when she heard what Jack said there's a short pause before the young guardian continued, "and one of Tooth's fairies asked us to wait for a while outside because you won't sing if we didn't," he looked at her and noticed that she's listening intently, "so… why is that?" he added and waited for her to answer.

'We…well…" she said nervously, "It's been a long time since… I sang." Jack rests his back on the bench as he listens to what she's saying, "I just did, this time, because the fairies asked me to, and I felt… OK."

Jack got lost somewhere there and asked her another question, "what do you mean… since?"

Emilia feigns a smile and looked at the bright full moon while talking to the young guardian, "well… I used to perform in a small opera back in town… every Christmas." She breathes deeply and looked at the serious face of the young guardian and asking for more information, "and I stopped singing when…..my parents died." She said nervously hoping Jack won't ask further questions, remembering that he can't know about why her parents died.

"Oh….I'm… terribly sorry, I didn't know." he said heartily and brushed the girl's hair and she looked at him and smiled, "that's alright." She said simply.

Suddenly, there was an alarm, its North calling all the guardians, the both hurriedly went downstairs to look what it's about. They noticed North's preparing all the yetis and Bunnymund suddenly appeared and asked North, "what's happening here?" he asked curiously.

North didn't answer for a minute, he's too busy checking the perimeters around the place and he widened his eyes when he saw something in the forest.

"Dark nymphs…" he whispered. The other guardians don't know what the predicament is, and they all looked outside when they heard something. Some of North's yetis is fighting their co-yetis, they all looked at North and asked him what's happening.

"Dark nymphs… she brought dark nymphs." North said nervously and looked at the guardians. Suddenly voices were heard in North's place and they all looked around but there are no nymphs, "Don't listen to their voices!" North ordered and they all covered their ears. Some of the yetis are affected, but they if they fight with it, they need to uncover their ears but that's the problem.

The other yetis are already attacking them but the guardians can't fight back and they noticed that the Tooth fairy's not affected with the voices as well as Emilia. Suddenly Jack, North, Sandy and Bunnymund got grabbed by the yetis and they fought back forgetting about covering ears. After a few minutes, the guardians stopped fighting and they all turned to Emilia. She called the Tooth fairy and she flew to her and grabbed her, bringing her into safer place.

"What should we do?" Emilia asked nervously and looked below seeing the yetis coming up and suddenly Bunnymund jumped behind the Tooth fairy and caught her. "Run Emilia! Run!" Tooth said and tried to free herself. She ran to North's room and locked it but she knows that, that won't hold them for long.

She looked around holding her head trying to see what she can do. She noticed the microphone that North's using when he's giving orders around here she abruptly went in front of North's table and grabbed the mic. The front door of North's became frost and it exploded she ducked avoiding the flying door coming towards her and peeked. She saw Jack and the other guardians walking towards her.

"This better work!" she shouted and hoping that IT will work. She closed her eyes and started to sing. She's trying her best for her voice not to shake and she noticed that she can't hear footsteps coming for her anymore. She peeked slowly while she's singing and noticed that Jack and the other guardians are lying on the floor. She continued singing and makes it louder. She looked outside and saw that the yetis are shaking their heads and she can hear a loud high-pitched voice, the dark nymphs definitely, screaming. After a few minutes they are all gone and Jack and the guardians woke up while shaking their heads and Emilia abruptly ran to the winter spirit and helped her to stand up.

"What happened?" he asked suddenly even though he's feeling a little dizzy.

"I'll explain it later," Emilia said. She smiled and felt relieved that her plan really worked, "You need to put yourselves together."

- First of all sorry for waiting xD I just have to finish the other story...so... yeah... btw here it is hope you like it ^_^

- Reviews, tips and suggestions please ^_^ thanks a bunch :)


	19. Chapter 19: After Shock

After Shock

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!" North shouted when he saw he's door in his office had gone. He searched for it but didn't find it. Emilia tried to calm North down and it took her a few minutes to do it. Jack and the other guardians still fell a little giddy and didn't know what happened.

"All right…" Emilia said facing the guardians, "what's the last thing you remember?" she asked and all of them kind of forgotten until the Easter Bunny spoke, "I remember hearing a voice, a girl's voice while I'm fighting the yetis, but after that, none." He said while he's rubbing his head.

"Oh, right… North said to cover our ears and don't listen to the voices." Jack added. Emilia nodded as she listens to them and breathed deeply, "Well, apparently you listened," she said and looked each of them, "and you got… possessed."

The guardians looked at each other and laughed but they stopped when they saw Emilia's quite serious. They looked around and can't believe that they are the ones who did this mess. "So… yeah… and by the way, about the door." She said while scratching her head and looked at North, "Jack broke it." The young guardian raised his eyebrow and looked at Emilia blankly, "wha…what?" he asked a little confused.

"Yup, you kinda…. froze the door and… well I don't know what you did next." She said, "but what I do know is that, you sent it flying and it almost hit me!" she exclaimed remembering what happened lately.

"Oh…. geez…" Jack said and banged his head using his palm, "so how did you stop the dark nymphs then?" he asked curiously.

"Well… I used my voice." She said and the guardians looked at her and bit amazed, "you used… your voice?" they asked and she nodded and smiled. "Well, of course I have to try something, and I don't really have a choice, Bunnymund grabbed Tooth and I don't know where she is…" she said. She went back to what she said and looked at Bunnymund, "where is Tooth?!" Emilia exclaimed and the Easter Bunny doesn't know what she's talking about.

"I…I don't…" Jack cut in and laughed at the Easter Bunny, "Ohh.. she's going to kill you!" he said and Emilia banged Jack's head. "Don't just laugh there! Let's find her." She ordered and they searched around the house. Finally, after a few moments later, they saw her in a cabinet tied up and when she's free she shouted at the Easter Bunny.

"Tooth, calm down, Bunnymund doesn't know what he's doing at that time." She said trying to stop the Tooth fairy from arguing with the Easter Bunny. "So… what now?" Emilia asked breaking the silence. They all looked at North and waited for him to say something.

"Find my door." North said sounded immaturely and they all shouted at the leader, "FORGET THE DAMN DOOR!"

North stepped back and tried to calm all of them, "Alright!" North shouted, "Well, this is obviously Envidia's doings. She may not be far from here." North said serenely and looked around the room. "We need to put Emilia somewhere safe," he ordered. Jack was about to go with Emilia and Tooth when North deterred him from going, "Jack, we need you here." He said cordially and the young guardian tried to reason with him.

"But… I…" Jack was cut off when Emilia holds his hand and looked at him, "you need to stay here," she said and hugged the young guardian. Emilia was about to leave when Jack grabbed her hand and gave something to her, "Wear this…" Jack said as he put the snowflake bracelet on Emilia's wrist. The girl hugged Jack once more and went with the Tooth fairy. Tooth and Emilia went in the secret passage where there is only one entrance and the other guardians are guarding it.

"Here, put this around you." Tooth said heartily as she reached out the blanket to Emilia. The Tooth fairy looked at her and noticed she's pretty nervous and scared. "Hey…" Tooth said breaking the silence, "After this, I'm going to get Bunnymund from catching and locking me in a dusty, old cabinet." She said trying to make the girl laugh and to deduce Emilia's fears and worries.

"Oh you do that," she said while laughing, "and I'll get Jack for almost hitting me with North's door." The two girls laughed for a while and they heard something moved. "What's that?" Emilia whispered to the Tooth fairy. "Wait here… I'll go and check it." Tooth said. Emilia grabbed the Tooth fairy's hand and looked at her worriedly. "I'll be fine…" she said and blinked at her and Emilia lets go of Tooth's hand.

The Tooth fairy went into the dark room to check who or what it is. She looked around but saw nothing and yelled back to Emilia, "Maybe it's just a rat or something." she said serenely and was about to turn back when somebody grabbed her.

"Tooth?" Emilia called but the Tooth fairy didn't answer back, "It's not funny!" she exclaimed but still nothing. Suddenly Tooth came out and she felt relieved, "I thought something…" she stopped when she saw a knife is pointing at the Tooth dairy and the woman in black is behind her.

"Hello child…" the woman said evilly and looked at her with her evil red eyes, "I think you know who I am." she added. Emilia stood up and grabbed a long steel in lying on the ground and point at Envidia.

"Let her go!" Emilia said bravely even though she's scared at the black woman. "Or what?" Envidia asked and laughed. Emilia was about to call out to Jack when the woman spoke, "Oh… I won't do that If I were you…" she warned and moved the knife closer to the Tooth fairy, "Remember… I have the Tooth fairy."

"Call them Emilia!" The Tooth fairy shouted but Emilia won't do that. If she called the other guardians, Tooth will be… "What do you want me to do?" Emilia said in a low voice and threw the steel she's holding. Envidia gave a wicked grin and utter an evil laugh, "Good girl…" she said coldly and reached her hands out… "Come…."

Emilia walked to her slowly and looked at the Tooth fairy, "No…. Emilia please… don't just call the other guardians don't think about me!" Tooth said but Envidia pointed her knife closer. "You're a guardian… I'm just a human… the children needs you." She said cordially and tears fell on her cheeks. Emilia reached her hands to Envidia and when the wicked woman holds her hands they both disappeared leaving the crying Tooth fairy.

"North!" The Tooth fairy shouted and the other guardians went inside quickly and saw Tooth lying her knees on the ground and crying. "What? What happened?" North asked cordially. Jack looked around and noticed Emilia's gone. "Where is Emilia?" Jack asked sounded frightened and looked at the Tooth fairy.

"She… went with… Envidia…"


	20. Chapter 20: Half Way There

Half Way There

Jack Frost is causing rampage around the place and there is nothing the other guardians can do to deter him. Tooth's still crying and blaming herself for what happened to Emilia. The young guardian is breaking everything he can see and keep yelling. Bunnymund grabbed Jack and lifted him and slammed him on the wall while North took his wooden staff.

"Let me go!" Jack shouted furiously at the Easter Bunny and tried to free himself. "You need to calm down Jack!" the Easter Bunny shouted while he's hitting Jack against the wall. "We will find her." Bunnymund said while looking at the angry young guardian, "we will…"

"We will find her what? Dead body?" The young guardian said wrathfully and looked at Bunnymund with her sharp furious blue eyes.

"Put him down, Bunnymund." North ordered. The Easter Bunny put Jack down and the young guardian snatched his staff from North and sat on the sofa. He put his hands on his face and shouted angrily and he threw his staff away. North leaned on the young guardian and put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"We need to search for her…" North said cordially, "and fast… we can't let Emilia be with Envidia for a very long time." The leader added. Jack stood up and walked to his staff and picked it up and clutches it tightly. "Me and Bunnymund will search on land while you and Tooth will search from above." North ordered. The guardians grabbed everything they'll need and started searching around the area.

Emilia is walking in the forest while Envidia's pointing her knife behind her. It's getting dark and they've been walking for hours now and the wind is blowing cold and hard. She looked back and can barely see North's house. "Move!" Envidia ordered and pushed the girl and Emilia started walking faster. Emilia got stumbled by a tree root and fell. "Get up!" Envidia yelled at her and pulled her upward. When they left, Emilia smiled and looked back where she tripped.

The guardians are searching for Emilia for hours and can't find her anywhere. Jack keeps yelling her name but no one answered back. North and Bunnymund didn't stop running and yelling Emilia's name but still nothing. While Jack's flying above, he passed by a light that blinded him. He looked back and searched where the shining light came from and he saw something below and flew down to check it.

"This… is the bracelet I gave to her." Jack whispered and felt a little enlightened. Jack called out the other guardians and they all ran to him. "I found her bracelet." He said when the other guardians arrived. Bunnymund took it and sniffled it.

"I got her." Bunnymund said and he started running while the others followed. After minutes of running they found a big giant dark cave. They all hid in the trees and to observe before they'll go inside but while waiting outside nothing came in or out of the cave. They all went inside and Sandy's sand dust became their light.

"What now?" Jack asked when they can't decide which one of the four passage ways will they take. "Where is she?" Jack asked the Easter Bunny but realized he can't tell where she is. "I can't tell…" he admitted and looked at the young guardian. "What do you mean… can't tell?" the young guardian asked curiously.

"Let's just split, we have no much time." North ordered. The Sandman gave them each of his sand dust to their light and went with the Tooth fairy while the others went to the passageways individually.

Jack has been walking for half an hour but the passage has no end. Suddenly he heard someone singing.

He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the voice and he knows it's definitely Emilia's. He flew as fast as he could and followed her voice but at the end it's a dead end but he can hear her voice from the other side. He moved a few steps back and smashed the wall hard with his magical wooden staff. Jack coughed as he walked through the dust and smoke and he can hear Emilia's voice louder and clearer. The young guardian banged his staff hard and a strong cold wind blew all over the place removing the dust and smoke around him.

Jack widened his eyes with horror because of what he saw and he clutches his staff tightly. His eyes became sharp and furious. He shouted loud enough for the whole place to rumble as he banged his staff on the ground harder and stronger than before and the whole room is filled with cold strong blizzards, ice, frost and snow.


End file.
